The present invention relates generally to a backhoe forming a part of a machine commonly referred to as a tractor-loader-backhoe and, more particularly, to a detent apparatus for the hydraulic cylinders operably interconnecting the prime mover frame and the backhoe outrigger stabilizers to restrict movement thereof when placed in a transport position.
In the operation of backhoes, the movement of the prime mover over the ground is not desired so that the working frame of reference of the backhoe remains stationary. To restrict movement of the prime mover during operation of the backhoe, the prime mover is typically equipped with outrigger stabilizers that can be placed into a ground engaging position, which when operated in conjunction with the front-mounted loader mechanism, can lift the wheels of the prime mover off the ground to limit any translation of the prime mover in response to the operational forces exerted by the backhoe.
These outrigger stabilizers are pivotally supported by the frame of the backhoe and are operably movable between an elevated transport position and a lowered ground engaging position, the movements of which were powered by an hydraulic outrigger stabilizer cylinder attached to each outrigger stabilizer. Hydraulic cylinder failures, such as leakage from the cylinder, could permit the weight of the outrigger stabilizer to effect an extension of the hydraulic cylinder controlling the movements thereof, resulting in an inadvertent lowering of the outrigger stabilizers from the raised transport position. Because the outrigger stabilizers project outwardly beyond the wheels of the prime mover when the outrigger stabilizer is being lowered toward the ground engaging position, it would be preferable to provide a means for retaining the outrigger stabilizers in the transport position without requiring specific input from the operator.